


Cold as ice

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And sunlight burning, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Blood(lots and lots of it), Death of minor unnamed characters, Drinking, Gen, Graphic Violence, Heart ripping(yes through the chest), Hunting people for sport, Impalasandhunters, Minor swearing? Maybe, Not Beta Read, The winchesters are vampires, Vampires, Vampires all around, With fangs, gore(?), it'll be fun, nope - Freeform, not Twilight vampires, those are all nighttime creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: The tags pretty much sums it up. Vampire!Winchesters. Gore? Duh! Blood? Hell yes. I wanted Vampire winchesters and this happened.





	Cold as ice

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Lots of blood, dead people, dying people, torture(ish) Chasing people, heart ripped out through chests and what not. Yeah, vampires. Being exactly that. Vampires. Not twilights poor excuse for vampires.. More like vampire diaries ones Minus the sunlight immunity and other things. You'll see. If you enjoyed the fic, please comment or leave kudos (or both!)

The rapid beating of a heart rang through their ears, the scent of blood laid heavy all over the street. She was clearly running now, trying to get away from whatever was after her. But the night did not belong to such fragile creatures as her.. The night belonged to  _them._ Those that led her here... There was a man standing in the alley, he could probably help her. "Help." Came over her lips now, but the rest of the sentence got caught in her throat. He effortlessly grabbed hold of her. "Oh now now Sweetheart, I think you ran the wrong way." He whispered the words in her ear, gently pushing her hair away from her neck.

"You see, I am not here to help you. There's even enough of you to share!" He grinned, she could tell, thanks to the streetlight that showed her his face. Blood was trailing down his chin, standing in contrast to his eyes, that were a perfect shade of green. "Dean, c'mon.. let's kill her already. We don't have all night." Another man, taller then the other, stepped out of the shadows. He didn't hesitate, the way Dean had, but dug his teeth in her neck without much effort. Dean did the same. And the girl was no longer. "Burn her." Sam said, letting some blood run down his own neck without a care.

 


End file.
